Askalon
by Zelda Scott
Summary: Nach der AnzarMission begleitet Reporter Martin Riggs die Enterprise auf einer weiteren Mission. Um eine gefährliche Seuche einzudämmen, begeben sie sich nach Askalon...


**Askalon**

_Hinweis:_

_Diese Geschichte stellt eine Fortsetzung meiner FanFiction "Anzar" dar, beide Stories sind aber in sich abgeschlossen. Wer „Anzar" nicht gelesen hat: Martin Riggs ist ein Reporter, der für die „Federation Times" schreibt und ursprünglich nur an Bord kam, um sich an Kirk für etwas aus der Vergangenheit zu rächen. Inzwischen hat er seine Meinung geändert und erlebt nun seine zweite Mission auf der Enterprise…_

McCoy betrat den Konferenzraum etwas missmutig. Er war müde, hatte sich die ganze Nacht mit der Leikton -Krise befasst und das letzte, wonach ihm der Sinn stand, war eine Einsatzbesprechung. Noch dazu eine mit diesem Reporter. Gut, zugegeben, nach der Anzar-Mission war ihm dieser Riggs nicht mal so unsympathisch, aber merkwürdig war es doch, unter ständiger Beobachtung zu stehen. Er wirkte zwischen all diesen Uniformen wie ein Fremdkörper und egal, wie menschlich er sich auch gab, so blieb die Tatsache bestehen, dass er aktiv wohl kaum zu irgendeiner Problemlösung würde beitragen können.

McCoy fragte sich kurz, was Jim wohl von der Angelegenheit halten mochte. Irgendetwas hatte sich zwischen Riggs und Jim geändert, ohne dass der Arzt sagen konnte was. Naja, letztendlich war es auch egal. Riggs war hier, die Einsatzbesprechung fand stand und er musste sich wohl oder übel mit der Tatsache anfreunden, dass er nicht im Alleingang alle medizinischen Probleme lösen konnte.

Jim sah außergewöhnlich ernst aus, als er die Konferenz eröffnete.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, vor einer Stunde ist die neue Order von Starfleet reingekommen. Unser neuer Auftrag hängt mit dem Leikton-Problem zusammen. Bevor ich mehr zu unserer nächsten Mission erzähle, Pille, erkläre uns bitte kurz die Situation."

McCoy war ziemlich verwundert, plötzlich so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Er räusperte sich, blieb aber angesichts der Misere ernst.

„Dass auf Leikton eine Seuche ausgebrochen ist, weiß inzwischen jeder." McCoy war dabei einen ironischen Blick in Richtung des Reporters, fast so, als hätte Martin Riggs höchstpersönlich jeden einzelnen Föderationsbürger über die Situation informiert. Er fuhr fort: „Die Seuche betrifft Andorianer, Vulkanier und noch ein paar andere Völker, die ähnliche genetische Merkmale aufweisen. Auslöser ist vermutlich eine Mutation eines Virus, der sich weiterhin verändert. Daher ist es ein Wettlauf mit der Zeit, ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Unglücklicherweise verläuft die Krankheit tödlich, nach Ausbruch haben die Patienten noch einen Monat zu leben und diese Zeit verläuft äußerst qualvoll. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass in naher Zukunft ein Gegenmittel gefunden wird, nur wird es den jetzt Infizierten nicht mehr rechtzeitig helfen können."

„Danke Pille für die Schilderung. Unsere Mission setzt genau an diesem Punkt an, auch wenn sie uns nach Askalon führen wird."

„Nach Askalon?" warf Sulu überrascht ein.

„Ganz richtig. Und ich bin mir der Tatsache durchaus bewusst, dass die Entfernung zwischen diesen beiden Planeten beträchtlich ist. Spock, bitte erzählen Sie etwas über Askalon und die Besonderheit der Bevölkerung."

Der Vulkanier sah nicht mal kurz auf seine Unterlagen hinab, als er nahtlos das Gespräch übernahm.

„Askalon ist ein Planet der Klasse M, der mitten im Gebiet der Föderation liegt." Der Vulkanier blendete eine Karte ein, auf der neben vielen weißen auch ein roter Punkt zu sehen war. „Bislang wird er nur von außen beobachtet, allerdings sind sich die Verantwortlichen nicht einig, ob die Erste Direktive hier zur Anwendung kommen soll oder nicht. Hintergrund ist die inhomogene Bevölkerung."

Der Vulkanier betätigte eine Taste, woraufhin der Dreiecksbildschirm ein eher mittelalterliches Bild mit primitiven recht blassen Humanoiden zeigte.

„Der überwiegende Teil der Bevölkerung besteht aus Askaniern, Humanoiden, die sich technologisch ungefähr auf der Entwicklungsstufe befinden, die auf der Erde im Mittelalter in Europa anzutreffen war, aber ohne deren idiologisch-religiöse Doktrin. Es ist offensichtlich, dass sich hier ein Erstkontakt verbietet. Allerdings leben noch elf Auronen auf dem Planeten, die mit den Organiern Ähnlichkeiten aufweisen und sich auf einer sehr hohen Entwicklungsstufe befinden. Es handelt sich um reine Energiewesen, die den Planeten regieren und von den Askaniern als Gottheiten verehrt werden. Sie sorgen für Frieden und eine ungestörte Entwicklung der Askanier. Jeder der elf Energiewesen verwaltet einen regionalen Abschnitt. Da sie uns zweifellos überlegen sind, wurde in der Vergangenheit ein Erstkontakt mit ihnen in Betracht gezogen, aber bislang nie realisiert. Es dürfte als erwiesen angesehen werden, dass die Auronen von unserer Existenz wissen, allerdings haben sie ihrerseits nie einen Kontaktversuch unternommen."

„Und wie sollen uns diese Auuro-Dingsbums dabei helfen, die Leikton -Seuche zu bekämpfen?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich Pille. Die Auronen haben ähnliche Fähigkeiten wie die Organier, zu denen wir bereits versucht haben, einen Kontakt herzustellen, allerdings vergeblich. Sie sind schlicht nicht aufzufinden. Wie du selbst gesagt hast, besteht das Problem nicht sosehr in der Krankheit als vielmehr an der mangelnden Zeit. Wenn die bisher Infizierten – und das sind immerhin bislang fast eine Milliarde Betroffene – nicht rechtzeitig behandelt werden, werden sie sterben. Alle Versuche, gegen den kritischen Zeitfaktor vorzugehen, sind bisher fehlgeschlagen."

McCoy nickte. „Künstliches Koma, vulkanische Mentaltechniken, nichts war wirksam."

„Genau da setzen die Überlegungen hinsichtlich der Auronen an. Es ist seit längerem bekannt, dass sie zu verblüffenden Dingen in der Lage sind. So kann ein Aurone sich für einige Tage den Körper mit einem Askanier teilen und sich somit wie einer der ihrigen bewegen. Bei den Askaniern gilt es als große Ehre, beide Parteien sind in diesem Fall gleich berechtigt und können, um bei der Sicht der Askanier zu bleiben, quasi zaubern. Nüchtern betrachtet handelt es sich dabei um Telekinese, die nur durch die Verbindung von Auronen und Askaniern funktioniert, da der Askanier quasi seine Bioenergie zur Verfügung stellt."

„Du willst mir doch hoffentlich nicht erzählen, Jim, dass wir diese Energiewesen mitnehmen und in jeden einzelnen Patienten einpflanzen sollen?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Die Auronen können noch mehr, unter anderen den ganzen Planeten in eine Art Stasis versetzen. Seitdem die Wissenschaftler Askalon beobachten, also ungefähr seit 19 Jahren, kam dieser Fall genau dreimal vor. Einmal stand ein Krieg bevor, die anderen Male eine Naturkatastrophe. Immer wurden die Askanier auf diese Weise beschützt, für sie war nachweislich keine Zeit vergangen. Auch Todkranke konnten so gewissermaßen konserviert werden."

Jetzt mischte sich auch Martin Riggs ein, der bis dahin geschwiegen hat.

„Wenn ich Sie richtig verstehe, Captain, schlagen Sie vor, dass wir uns die Auronen quasi ausborgen, um die Kranken schlafen zu schicken und den Ärzten genug Zeit zu geben, ein Gegenmittel zu entwickeln?"

„Es ist zwar nicht mein Vorschlag sondern der von Starfleet, aber im Prinzip haben Sie Recht."

„Und ich habe auch noch einen positiven Artikel über Starfleet geschrieben. Ich muss vollkommen irre gewesen sein. Das ist kein Plan, das ist eine Verzweiflungstat."

McCoy gab Riggs im Innern Recht. Das Ganze mutete doch recht phantastisch an. Allerdings konnte jeder sehen, dass der Reporter seine harschen Worte nicht so hart gemeint hatte, wie er sie formuliert hatte. In Jims Augen blitzte es belustigt auf und auch Spock hatte eine Augenbraue als Reaktion hoch gezogen.

Der Captain sagte gerade:

„Deswegen hat man auch die Enterprise für den Auftrag ausgesucht. Wir sollen auf den Planeten beamen und sehen, ob wir Unterstützung gewinnen können. Nach dem, was wir wissen, sind die Auronen nicht gefährlich, aber sie machen sich sehr rar. Es wird nicht einfach sein, mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wir sind bereits auf dem Weg. Mr. Sulu, wann ungefähr werden wir den Planeten erreichen?"

„In ca. 9 Stunden und 13 Minuten bei gegenwärtiger Geschwindigkeit, Sir.

„Ich schlage vor, Sie bereiten sich vor, Ladies und Gentlemen. Die Landegruppe wird aus Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, Uhura, Lieutnant DeFries, den Sicherheitsleuten Lieutnant Svenson und Fähnrich Romanov und mir bestehen. Ihnen, Mr. Riggs, ist es freigestellt, ebenfalls teilzunehmen. Sie wurden vorher darauf hingewiesen, aber ich wiederhole es sicherheitshalber noch mal: Alle Informationen, die sie bisher erhalten haben und auch alle, die sie noch bekommen werden, sind geheim, bis sie ausdrücklich freigegeben werden. Starfleet wäre Ihnen daher sehr verbunden, wenn nicht morgen ein großer Artikel über Askalon die Runde machen würde."

Riggs grinste. „Zu schade, Captain. Ich hatte den Bericht bereits halb fertig. Natürlich werde ich auf die Freigabe warten und ebenso erklärt es sich von selbst, dass ich Sie auf den Planeten begleiten werde."

Sechs Tagen später war Riggs das grinsen vergangen und auch den restlichen Mitgliedern der Landegruppe – die, die überlebt hatten – war nicht nach scherzen zu mute. Endlich hatten sie eine kleine Atempause, aber die nötige Erholung wollte sich nicht wirklich einstellen.

McCoy sah Kirk besorgt an und verfluchte innerlich seine Hilflosigkeit. Er war sogar so hilflos, dass er sich seit mindestens dreißig Minuten nicht beschwert hatte, was ihm langsam schon verwunderte Blicke einbrachte. Aber was nützte es, sich aufzuregen, wenn er alles schon gesagt hatte und jedes weitere Wort die Situation noch schlimmer machen musste? Kirk gab sich zwar wie immer und McCoy bezweifelte, dass der restlichen Landegruppe – mit der Ausnahme von Spock vielleicht - etwas auffiel, aber als Arzt kannte er die Crew, insbesondere die Brückenbesatzung, besser als sich selbst. Und was er sah, gefiel ihm nicht. Neben dunklen Schatten unter den Augen bewegte sich der Captain eindeutig steif und irgendwie eckig. Ganz und gar nicht mit den üblichen fließenden Bewegungen, die ihn sonst auszeichneten. Und dann waren da noch die angebrochenen Rippen. Ein kleiner Stoß würde wohl ausreichen, um sie endgültig einknicken zu lassen. Wenn sich eine davon in die Lunge bohren würde… Nein, McCoy verbot sich diesen Gedanken selbst. Wie er anfangs bereits festgestellt hatte, brachte ihn das nicht weiter. Die Enterprise hing – hoffentlich - irgendwo über ihnen. Die Kommunikation zwischen Schiff und Landegruppe war ausgefallen, kaum dass sie den verdammten Planeten betreten hatten. Es mochte gut sein, dass es kein Schiff mehr gab und McCoy sah Kirk an, dass der Captain sich mit ähnlich düsteren Gedanken befasste. Ihre einzige Chance war es, mit den Auronen zu reden, aber seit Beginn ihrer Mission waren sie dem Ziel nicht eine Unze näher gekommen. Genau genommen waren sie ihm ferner denn je, denn inzwischen musste der Tod eines Energiewesens als sicher angenommen werden. Und nicht nur die Einheimischen gaben den Eindringlingen die Schuld.

Trotz Verkleidung hatte die Landegruppe von Anfang an Misstrauen erweckt – offenbar hatte es in der Zusammenstellung ihrer Kleidung einen Fehler gegeben, so dass sich die Askanier gewundert hatten, wieso plötzlich Mitglieder unterschiedlicher Kasten nicht nur zusammen reisten sondern auch noch untereinander einen völlig unüblichen Umgangston pflegten. Auch ihre Sprache hatte Aufsehen erregt. Als Uhura darauf hinwies, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Ihre Fragen nach den Auronen und eine Unachtsamkeit von Fähnrich Romanov hatten schließlich dazu geführt, dass man sie gefangen genommen und drei Tage lang mit einem Karren durch unwegsames Gelände kutschiert hatte. Als ihnen die Flucht gelungen war, hatte es Fähnrich Romanov am Bein erwischt und so waren sie mehr schlecht als recht durch die nahen Berge gestolpert.

Tja, und irgendwann dann waren sie in eine Höhle geraten. McCoy reflektierte, dass die Höhle, in der sie sich im Moment befanden, dem Unglücksort gar nicht mal so unähnlich war. Mit dem Glück des Unwissenden waren sie quasi über einen Auronen gestolpert, leider gerade zu einem Zeitpunkt, wo ein Attentat auf das Energiewesen geplant gewesen war. McCoy hätte es früher nicht für möglich gehalten, ein Energiewesen quasi hinterhältig ermorden zu können, aber er hatte sich hier eines Besseren belehren lassen müssen. Alle hatten sie schmerzlich erfahren, dass Auronen nur unter ganz bestimmten Bedingungen überleben konnten und es reichte bereits aus, die Umgebungstemperatur um wenige Grad zu erhöhen. Einzige Ausnahme war die Verbindung mit einem Askanier, aber die Attentäter hatten dafür gesorgt, dass diese Option nicht zur Verfügung stand.

Lieutnant Svenson und Jim hatten zuerst realisiert, was in der Höhle geplant war und alle hinausgeschickt. Kurz darauf war alles eingestürzt. Die Sicherheitsoffizierin hatte es nicht geschafft, lag nun irgendwo vollkommen sinnlos unter Felsenmassen begraben, zusammen mit einem außerirdischen Energiewesen, für dessen Tod nun die Landegruppe verantwortlich gemacht wurde. Die Konsequenzen würden verheerend sein. Neben den persönlichen Auswirkungen, die auf Jim und Spock durch die Verletzung der Ersten Direktive vermutlich in Form einer unehrenhaften Entlassung warten würden und der negativen Presse war der ganze Planet durch den Tod eines Auronen in eine tiefe Krise gestützt.

Von den bislang elf Energiewesen hatte jeder ein gleichgroßes Territorium verwaltet, wichtige Entscheidungen waren stets mit einem Mehrheitsbeschluss gefasst worden. Nun war offenbar ein Streit über das verwaiste Land ausgebrochen und die Energiewesen hatten sich, nachdem, was sie bislang hatten in Erfahrung bringen können, in zwei gleich starke Lager gespalten. Es fehlte die sechste Stimme, die der einen oder anderen Partei die Mehrheit bringen würde.

Das Wissen, dafür verantwortlich zu sein, wenn auch indirekt, lastete schwer auf allen. Kein Wunder, dass Jim so schlecht aussah, obwohl McCoy ihn schon schwerer verletzt in einem besseren Zustand gesehen hatte.

Der Arzt wurde aus seinen düsteren Gedanken gerissen, als Riggs ihm eine Wasserflasche in die Hand drückte. McCoy zögerte einen Moment, nahm dann aber die Gabe dankbar an und schluckte das kühle Nass begierig herunter. Bislang hatten sie versorgungstechnisch immer noch Glück im Unglück gehabt, aber bei all dem Pech der letzten Tage konnte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sie nicht mehr genügend Nachschub fanden.

Riggs ließ sich schwer zu Boden sinken und McCoy tat es ihm gleich. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er angefangen, den Reporter zu mögen und er brauchte etwas Gesellschaft.

„Danke", sagte er schließlich, nachdem er den Inhalt der Flasche um mind. ein Drittel dezimiert hatte. Er hatte immer noch Durst, wollte aber nicht mehr trinken, solange sie von ihren begrenzten Vorräten leben mussten.

„Trinken Sie noch einen Schluck", meinte Riggs und hielt ihm die Flasche fast unter die Nase.

„Ich bin nicht mehr durstig", log McCoy. Riggs grinste schief.

„Doktor, ich kenne Sie noch nicht lange, aber Sie sind ein lausiger Lügner. In den Bergen sollten wir genügend Wasser finden und ich muss Ihnen doch wohl nicht erzählen, wie wichtig es ist, ausreichend zu trinken?"

„Hat Ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass Sie eine etwas penetrante Art haben, Mr. Riggs?"

McCoy lächelte leicht und trank noch einen Schluck. Der Reporter lächelte nun ebenfalls.

„Ständig, Doktor. Das gehört zu meinem Beruf."

„Dann sollten Sie sich einen anderen Beruf zulegen. Mit Ihrem jetzigen machen Sie sich keine Freunde."

„Ich fürchte, dafür ist es zu spät. Ich komme ganz gut zu Recht. Sagen Sie, wissen Sie, wie _unser_ Plan aussieht?"

Er betonte dabei das „unser" sehr eigentümlich und im Stillen gab McCoy ihm sogar Recht. Jim hatte sie in den Bergen rumgeführt, geradeso, als hätte er hier sein bisheriges Leben verbracht und als führe der eingeschlagene Weg sie nicht geradewegs in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung, in der sie runtergebeamt waren. Wenn das Schiff noch den Planeten umkreiste, würde man sicher dort zuerst nach ihnen suchen und jeder Meter, der sich davon wegbrachte, erschwerte es der Besatzung, sie zu finden oder mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Dennoch hatte bisher niemand die Entscheidung des Captains großartig in Frage gestellt, nur Spock hatte kurz verwundert die Augenbraue hochgezogen. Aber in der Regel wusste Jim, was er tat. Wusste er es auch jetzt, fragte sich McCoy? Oder war es an der Zeit, seine medizinische Kompetenz auszuspielen und Jim für dienstuntauglich zu erklären? Die restliche Landegruppe hatte von Jims Verletzungen nichts mit bekommen - der Captain hatte darum gebeten, da niemand etwas für ihn hätte tun können und es die Moral der Gruppe nur noch mehr belasten würde. Romanovs Bein war schon eine Belastung, da hatte McCoy schließlich zähneknirschend nachgegeben. Was aber, wenn Kirks Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt wurde?

Gerade so, als hätte Jim sich plötzlich zum Gedankenleser gemausert, zog er mit einem Mal die Aufmerksamkeit der Landegruppe auf sich.

„Ladies und Gentlemen, ich weiß, dass Sie alle müde sind und sich fragen, was wir jetzt unternehmen werden. Aber unsere Lage ist nicht so aussichtslos, wie sie erscheinen mag. Der Aurone in der Höhle", Kirk zögerte leicht, fuhr dann aber fort, „hat mir vor dem Einsturz ein paar Informationen zukommen lassen. Er bezeichnete sich selbst als den Elften. Es ist enorm wichtig, dass wir die Stadt Linber in vier Tagen erreichen. Leider kann ich Ihnen momentan nicht mehr sagen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, dass unsere rechtzeitige Ankunft den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod darstellt."

McCoy runzelte verärgert die Stirn. Von seiner sitzenden Position aus warf er ein:

„Was kann so geheim sein, dass du es uns nicht sagen kannst?"

„Ich habe gute Gründe, Pille. Bitte stelle sie nicht in Frage."

„Toll. Hier sitzen wir also in der Pampa und laufen genau in die falsche Richtung. Aber praktischerweise ist alles geheim. Ich bin Arzt und kein Geheimagent, Jim."

Spock mischte sich ein, seine ruhige Art schaffte es immer, eine Aura von Autorität zu erschaffen, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Doktor, ich bringe ein gewisses Verständnis für Ihre Haltung auf, aber ich möchte alle darauf hinweisen, dass Captain Kirk in der Regel gute Gründe für seine Entscheidungen hat. Wenn er es für nötig hält, uns nicht weiter zu informieren, dann sollten wir auf sein Urteilsvermögen vertrauen."

McCoy schluckte kurz, dann nickte er. Natürlich vertraute er Jims Urteilsvermögen, der Mann hatte ein geradezu unheimliches Gespür. Die Frage war nur: wie viel wurde durch seine Verletzungen, von denen Spock nichts wusste, beeinträchtigt? Bestimmt ahnte der Vulkanier etwas, was es wiederum logisch erscheinen ließ, Spocks Hinweis ernst zunehmen. McCoy beschloss, es zunächst dabei zu belassen und darauf zu hoffen, dass Jim tatsächlich wusste, was er tat – möglichst so, dass alle es überleben würden…

Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie weiter. Aus ein paar Ästen hatten sie für Fähnrich Romanov eine Liege gebaut, die jeweils eine Person hinter sich her schleifte. Das Gefährt war in Anbetracht der zur Verfügung stehenden Mittel äußerst klapprig und dem jungen Mann war es darüber hinaus mehr als nur peinlich, bei seinem ersten Landgang zu einem Hindernis zu werden. Jim hatte ihn sich beiseite genommen und intensiv auf ihn eingeredet. Niemand wusste, was der Captain ihm gesagt hatte, aber es hatte bewirkt, dass der Fähnrich nun mehr oder weniger klaglos sein Schicksal als Ballast akzeptierte – auch wenn er immer noch nicht besonders glücklich aussah.

Unterdessen waren McCoys Befürchtungen wirklich geworden: ihre Wasservorräte waren fast erschöpft und auch ihre Lebensmittel waren nicht mehr der Rede wert. Ihre Umgebung war felsig mit einigen verirrten Bäumen, die aber nicht den Eindruck erweckten, jemals etwas hervorgebracht zu haben, was einer essbaren Frucht auch nur ähnlich sah. Nun ja, ohne Nahrung konnten sie einige Zeit überleben, genau genommen schadete es dem Körper nicht einmal, sich quasi von innen zu reinigen, aber der Mangel an Flüssigkeit würde bald zu einem Problem werden. Seltsamerweise ging Jim auch hier nicht auf McCoys Sorgen ein, was diese erst recht anheizte. Der Arzt merkte langsam, wie die Geheimniskrämerei einerseits und die Problematik ihrer Situation andererseits mehr als nur etwas an seinen Nerven zu zehren begann. Am liebsten hätte er sich Jim zur Brust genommen, Vorgesetzter hin oder her. Nur die Junioroffiziere hielten ihn davon ab. Er mochte von Rangordnungen halten was er wollte, es konnte ihrer Lage wohl kaum zuträglich sein, wenn er ausgerechnet jetzt anfing, sie zu untergraben. Während sie weiter über scheinbar sinn- und ziellos durch die Landschaft stapften, ließ sich McCoy bewusst zurück fallen. Er wollte alleine vor sich hingrummeln und bis auf den Reporter machten die anderen Mitglieder der Landegruppe einen Bogen um ihn. Riggs hingegen erweckte den Eindruck, sich köstlich zu amüsieren.

„Sie sehen etwas verstimmt aus, Doktor."

McCoy schenkte dem Reporter einen Blick, der Eis hätte gefrieren lassen. Riigs grinste nur noch breiter. „Nun schauen Sie nicht so – ich habe Recht, oder?"

McCoy fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Natürlich hatte er Recht, aber da war auch so etwas wie Loyalität Jim gegenüber.

„Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun?"

Der Reporter schien intensiv nachzudenken.

„Wenn ich mich so entsinne – nein, habe ich nicht. Keine Angst, ich möchte mich nur mit ihnen unterhalten und werde nichts davon in einem Artikel verwenden. Jeder tut so, als würde ich alles gegen ihn oder sie verwenden."

„Das ist ja wohl auch kein Wunder."

Riggs seufzte.

„Ja, das habe ich vermutlich verdient. Aber bitte glauben sie mir, dass ich meine Lektion gelernt habe."

McCoy sah dem aschblonden Mann in die Augen, so als könnten sie ihm verraten, ob er dieser Aussage trauen konnte oder nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Eben. Wir wissen nichts. Ich habe aber den Eindruck, dass Kirk mehr weiß. Sie haben ihn gesehen, als er als letzter aus der einstürzenden Höhle kam. Ist Ihnen da nichts aufgefallen? Mir erschien er jedenfalls reichlich blass. Aber ich bin auch kein Arzt."

„Ich würde sagen, dass fällt unter die ärztliche Schweigepflicht."

Der Reporter grinste zufrieden.

„Danke, Doktor. Das wollte ich wissen."

McCoy sah ihn etwas verwundert nach, als der Reporter seinen Schritt beschleunigte, um zu Uhura aufzuschließen und überlegte, welche Information er gerade unwissentlich Preis gegeben hatte.

Die Sonne von Askalon hatte ihren Zenit schon weit überschritten, als sie die erste Rast einlegten. Fast genau auf die Sekunde genau, die Kirk ihnen genannt hatten, erreichten sie etwas, das einer Oase verdächtig nahe kam. Ein kleiner Bach schlängelte sich durch die Berge und brachte kühles, erfrischendes Nass mit sich. Praktischerweise standen daneben wohl die einzigsten Bäume im Umkreis von mehreren Quadratkilometern, die essbare Früchte trugen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese nicht nur äußerst schmackhaft waren, sondern auch recht nahrhaft. Die Frage, woher Jim davon gewusst haben konnte, nagte an McCoy. Während der Arzt Romanovs Bein erneut untersuchte, beschloss er, dass es an der Zeit war, auch Jim einmal gründlich durchzuchecken. Der Zustand des Captains hatte sich nicht verbessert. Äußerlich sicher und gefasst, war die krankhafte Blässe eher tiefer geworden und McCoy glaubte auch, die eine oder andere Schweißperle auf Kirks Stirn glänzen zu sehen. Das letzte, was sie brauchen konnten, war ein Zusammenbruch des einzigen Menschen, der wusste, warum sie nicht in die logische Richtung sondern konsequenterweise diametral entgegengesetzt marschierten.

Romanov lächelte dankbar, als McCoy ihm einen Schmerzkiller injizierte. Auch hier war sein Vorrat schon bedächtig geschrumpft und er hätte Romanov lieber in der Krankenstation gesehen als hier mitten in der Wildnis. Was passieren würde, sollten sie weiteren Einheimischen begegnen – praktischerweise genau denjenigen, die sie für den Tod des Auronen verantwortlich machten, wagte er sich gar nicht auszumalen.

Spocks Gedanken bewegten sich offensichtlich in einer ähnlichen Richtung, denn er machte sich in Begleitung sowohl von Uhura als auch von DeFries auf, um die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden.

Während sich Riggs nun Romanov als neustens Opfer auserkoren hatte, beschloss McCoy, dass er so schnell keine bessere Chance kriegen würde, allein mit Jim zu reden. Er zog den Captain etwas außer Sichtweite.

„Was soll das Pille?"

„Was das soll? Ich will dich untersuchen – und nebenbei feststellen, ob noch genug Verstand übrig ist, um dich weitermachen zu lassen."

„Ich weiß, was ich tue. Nicht mehr lange, und du wirst alles verstehen."

McCoy hatte unterdessen seinen Trikorder gezückt und mit einer Untersuchung begonnen.

„Nicht mehr lange, und du kippst mir aus den Latschen, Jim. Deine Werte sind katastrophal und das ist noch geschönt. Temperatur fast bei 40° C, Blutdruck erhöht, Puls erhöht…"

„Das reicht, Pille."

„Nein Jim, das reicht nicht. Ich bin nur Millimeter davon entfernt, dich für dienstuntauglich zu erklären. Ich habe bis jetzt nichts gesagt, weil…"

„Captain. Die Askanier. Sie…" Uhuras Stimme eilte ihrer Gestalt nur um Sekunden voraus und klang durch die Tatsache, dass die dunkelhäutige Frau rannte, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihr er, abgehackt und angestrengt. Dicht hinter Uhura kamen Spock und DeFries über den Hügel gerannt – verfolgt von einer Horde Askanier. Einen besseren Ausdruck als „Horde" gab es dafür nicht: Die Einheimischen sahen aus wie der Inbegriff einer mordlüstigen Meute, bewaffnet mit Keulen, Mistgabeln und sonstigen Werkzeugen.

McCoy erbleichte. Es war aus. Es gab keinen logischen Ausweg aus dieser Situation…

Riggs starrte wie paralysiert auf die herannahenden Angreifer. Der Gedanken an eine Flucht war so lächerlich, dass sein Körper es nicht mal in Erwägung zog, sich zu bewegen. Alles, was er tun konnte, war seinem Unglück entgegen zu starren. Der junge Fähnrich neben ihm hatte sich auf seiner Trage so weit es ging aufgerichtet und auch in seinen Augen stand deutlich das Entsetzen geschrieben. Die drei Kundschafter der Landegruppe hatten ihr improvisiertes Lager fast erreicht. Uhura hatte noch weiter gerufen, während sie in einer Zeit, die einem Weltklassesportler vor Neid hätte erblassen lassen, durch die Landschaft gesprintet war, aber die Worte hatten Riggs Gehirn nicht mehr erreicht. Selbst der Vulkanier wirkte nicht mehr so ruhig wie bisher. Er rannte geradewegs auf Kirk zu, der als einziger von der nahenden Gefahr unbeeindruckt blieb. Auch einige der Verfolger waren inzwischen stehen geblieben; sie hatten einfache Bögen dabei, mit denen sie gerade anlegten oder sie sammelten Steine vom Boden auf. Was wohl die bessere Alternative war – gesteinigt werden, von einer Mistgabel aufgespießt oder mit einem Pfeil durchlöchert? Wahrscheinlicher war wohl, dass die Angreifer ihre Opfer wohl erst verstümmeln und dann schlicht lynchen würden…

Da sah Riggs auch schon den ersten Stein auf sich zukommen. Obwohl er genau wusste, dass es absolut nichts daran ändern würde, kniff er die Augen zu und wartete auf den Schmerz, der unweigerlich kommen musste. Er wartete. Und wartete. Es mochten wohl dreißig Sekunden vergangen sein, als er es wagte, erst ein Auge, dann auch das andere zaghaft zu öffnen. Nur, um dann dem, was er sah, nicht zu trauen. Wie unter einer Käseglocke spannte sich ein Schirm um die kleine Landegruppe, der alles abhielt, was an Geschossen auf sie niederprasselte. Steine, Pfeile, ja sogar vor Wut geschleuderte Stiefel – nichts durchdrang die leicht flimmernde Barriere. Riggs Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Fassungslos versuchte er zu ergründen, wo diese Rettung in letzter Sekunde ihren Ursprung hatte.

Der Schirm hatte einen Durchmesser von vielleicht fünf Metern, reichte gerade aus, um alle Personen der Landegruppe sicher innen einzuschließen – und in seinem Zentrum stand Kirk. Riggs Kinnlade sackte noch ein paar Millimeter tiefer, als er realisierte, dass der Captain, wie auch immer er es schaffte, für den Schutz verantwortlich war. Er hatte eine Hand ausgestreckt und wie silberne Fäden sponnen sich Energiefäden in den Himmel und formten den Schirm. Mit einer enormen Willensanstrengung rang Riggs um Selbstkontrolle, schloss endlich seinen Mund und versuchte, einen Sinn in das zu bekommen, was er sah, obwohl sich seine Ahnungen damit genau genommen bestätigt hatten.

Kirk hatte begonnen, leicht zu schwanken und selbst auf Distanz konnte Riggs nun erkennen, dass der Captain vor Anstrengung zitterte. Dennoch schien die Energie des Schirms eher noch zuzunehmen. Wie einer Batterie gleich nahm der silbrige Glanz immer mehr zu, nur um sich dann in einer ruckartigen Aktion auszudehnen. Noch im Ausfächern strich der Schirm über die Angreifer hinweg und fegte einen nach dem anderen mühelos von den Füßen.

Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war es vorbei. Von ihren Verfolgern stand keiner mehr. Alle lagen am Boden und regten sich, aber auch der Energieschirm war verschwunden. Riggs drehte sich zu Kirk um, der genau in der Sekunde wie in Zeitlupe zusammenbrach.

Auch McCoy kämpfte hart darum, die Geschehnisse der letzten Minuten zu verarbeiten. Als er Jim stürzen sah, übernahm jedoch sein medizinischer Sachverstand sofort die Kontrolle. Er hatte Scanner und Medikit in der Hand, noch bevor er sich dessen überhaupt bewusst war. Spock war ebenfalls sofort bei Jim, aber McCoy wedelte ihn ungeduldig fort. Der Vulkanier beugte sich dem Diktat der Logik und nahm dafür einige ihrer Angreifer in Augenschein. McCoy versuchte unterdessen festzustellen, was Jim fehlte.

Als der Vulkanier zurückkam, kramte der Arzt gerade in seiner Tasche.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte der Erste Offizier unterkühlt interessiert.

McCoy zuckte unglücklich mit den Schultern.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste!"

„Ist er schwer verletzt?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Totaler Erschöpfungszustand. Aber mir ist neu, dass Jim zaubern…"

Der Arzt hielt mitten im Satz inne.

„Mein Gott. Er hat doch nicht…"

„Doktor?"

„In der Höhle. Jim kam als letzter raus."

„Und hat den totgeglaubten Auronen in sich aufgenommen", beendete Spock den Satz.

„Wenn Sie davon wissen, Spock, wieso haben Sie bislang nichts gesagt?"

„Ich habe es lediglich vermutet. Erst seit ein paar Minuten habe ich Gewissheit."

„Aber …"

„Kein aber. Doktor, ich schlage vor, dass Sie dem Captain irgendetwas geben, dass ihn wieder auf die Beine bringt."

„Sind sie verrückt? Er braucht mindestens zwei Tage absolute Ruhe, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass eine vermalledeite Rippe endgültig nachgegeben hat."

„Der Energieschock hat unsere Angreifer nur betäubt, nicht getötet. Es ist lediglich eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder aufwachen und wenn wir dann noch hier sind, spricht eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 98,36 dafür, dass wir alle mehr Ruhe bekommen werden, als uns lieb ist."

McCoy zögerte noch einen Moment, sah dann aber ein, dass Spock – wie immer – Recht hatte. Spock hatte einen Blick in Richtung Romanov geworfen und McCoy wusste instinktiv, dass der Erste Offizier den Fähnrich tragen würde, aber für mehr als eine Person reichte selbst die Kraft des Vulkaniers nicht aus.

Äußerst widerstrebend griff er in sein Medikit und verabreichte Kirk schließlich eine Kombination von Medikamenten, die seinem beruflichen Ethos zutiefst zuwider lief.

McCoys Medikamente hatten Kirk zwar zu Bewusstsein gebracht, allerdings war der Captain weit davon entfernt, sich aus eigener Kraft bewegen zu können. McCoy und Uhura waren es schließlich, die ihn zwischen sich herschleiften, während Kirk immer wieder zwischen Wachsein und Bewusstlosigkeit hin und her schwankte.

Obwohl auch Riggs Vermutungen in eine ähnliche Richtung gegangen waren, war er von den Ereignissen überrascht worden. Natürlich hatte ihn das nicht davon abgehalten, nahezu alles auf Film aufzuzeichnen. Die wenigen Handgriffe, die dafür erforderlich waren, waren ihm schon tief in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Nachdem seine Minikameras während der Anzar-Mission ihm mehr geschadet als genützt hatten, hatte er sich schweren Herzens von ihnen getrennt. Aber auch so gab es noch genügend Möglichkeiten, Material aufzuzeichnen, wobei er schon ziemlich sicher damit rechnete, nichts davon verwenden zu können. Trotzdem, sicher war sicher... Die Technik machte es möglich – kaum vorstellbar, wie die Menschen vor zwei oder dreihundert Jahren mit einem ganzen Pulk von Menschen durch die Gegend gezogen waren, nur um gute Aufnahmen zu erhalten. Nun ja, vermutlich würden sie das auch von ihm sagen, wenn nur genug Zeit verstrich. Riggs Gedanken schweiften wieder ins hier und jetzt zurück. Die Nacht war bereits eingebrochen und ihre Umgebung war stockdunkel. Ihre Verfolger hatten sie abgehängt, so dass sie schließlich doch ihre Lampen benutzt hatten, wenigstens um halbwegs erkennen zu können, wohin der Weg führte.

Ansonsten hatte sich an ihrer allgemeinen Situation nichts geändert. Obwohl alle müde waren und Riggs mehr als nur eine Blase an seinen geschundenen Füßen spürte, hatte niemand auch nur daran gedacht zu rasten. Kirk ging mittlerweile aus eigener Kraft, wenn man davon absah, dass immer jemand neben ihm war und ihn trotz halbherziger Proteste seitens des Captains stützte. Bislang hatte Riggs sich heraus gehalten, aber der Impuls zu helfen, wurde immer größer. McCoy, der sich momentan bei Kirk untergehakt hatte, sah selber so aus, als würde er Unterstützung nötig haben. Riggs haderte einen Moment mit sich, dann drehte er sich um, schob den Arzt mit sanfter Gewalt beiseite und legte einen Arm um Kirks Schultern. Für einen Moment war der Captain vollkommen wach und sah ihn an. Der Blick schien direkt in die Seele des Reporters zu blicken und fast gegen seinen Willen begann er festzustellen, dass er Kirk irgendwo mochte. Rein objektiv betrachtet hatte er nie etwas getan, um seine Sympathie nicht zu verdienen und Riggs verdankte ihm seit der Anzar-Mission nun mehr als nur einmal sein Leben.

Auch einige andere Mitglieder der Landegruppe sahen ihn überrascht an, aber niemand kommentierte seine Tat.

Riggs gestand sich selber ein, dass er vor einigen Wochen vermutlich noch anders gehandelt hätte. Olav, sein Chefredakteur, hatte recht gehabt. Es war wichtig gewesen, sich den Geistern der Vergangenheit zu stellen und in gewisser Weise hatte er Anne, die vor schon so langer Zeit ums Leben gekommen war, erst jetzt richtig begraben. Und er hatte Kirk verziehen. Die Aussprache mit diesem Mann, den er für über zehn Jahre gehasst hatte, gehörte mit zum schwersten, was er jemals getan hatte. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt. Der innere Frieden, den er spürte, war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was er seit Annes Tod empfunden hatte. Daher war es ihm wichtig, etwas zu der Mission beizutragen.

Sie liefen die ganze Nacht hindurch und erstaunt stellte Riggs fest, dass sie das Ende des Hügellandschaft erreicht hatten. Vor ihnen lagen weite Ebenen und einige Wälder.

Spock hielt an.

„Es ist sinnvoll, hier zu rasten. Auf den Ebenen sind wir gut sichtbar, daher müssen wir diese so schnell wie möglich überqueren. Suchen wir uns den Schutz des Felsen und gehen gegen Mittag weiter."

Niemand hatte Einwände. Der Vulkanier führte sie zu einer kleinen Einbuchtung im Fels und alle ohne Ausnahme ließen sich einfach fallen dort, wo sie gerade standen. Auch McCoy brauchte einige Minuten, bis er sich wieder aufraffte, um sich seinen beiden Patienten zu widmen. Dem jungen Fähnrich ging es schlecht. Das ständige Durchgeschüttel hatten ihm nicht unbedingt gut getan, das Bein zeigte zudem erste Entzündungserscheinungen, woraufhin sich sein Körper mit Fieber wehrte. McCoy sagte einige beruhigende Worte, aber sein Gesichtsaudruck wies nur zu deutlich auf seine Besorgnis hin. Das änderte sich auch nicht, als er sich Kirk zuwandte. Der Captain war noch immer weiß wie eine Wand und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren.

McCoy kramte einmal mehr ein paar Medikamente zusammen und bandagierte die gebrochene Rippe neu. Seine Handgriffe waren routiniert und präzise, als er Spock fragte:

„Wissen Sie, wo wir hin müssen? Ich glaube nicht, dass Jim noch großartig in der Lage sein wird, uns den Weg zu weisen."

„Der Captain hat Linber erwähnt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass in dieser Stadt weitere Auronen leben, die wir…"

„Nein. Es ist wichtig, den Kontakt zu ihnen zu meiden."

Kirk hatte sich aufgesetzt, aber sein Blick ging durch seine Freunde hindurch. Und es war nicht wirklich seine Stimme, die diese Worte klar und deutlich akzentuiert hatte.

Riggs kam näher.

„Es muss der Aurone sein", sagte er überflüssigerweise.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Spock und ergänzte an Kirk gewannt:

„Sie sind der Elfte? Welche Informationen können Sie uns noch geben?"

„In Linber gibt es eine Gruppe von Askaniern, die Ihr treffen müsst. Ihr findet sie am Tempel des Dritten wenn das Gestirn den Schran streift und das Yala die Runde macht."

Damit sank Kirk wieder zurück. McCoy versuchte es noch eine Weile, aber es war unmöglich, den Captain aus seiner Trance zu befreien oder abermals mit dem Auronen zu sprechen.

„Wissen Sie, wie das gemeint ist?" erkundigte sich Riggs bei dem Ersten Offizier.

„Genau werden wir das erst in der Stadt herausfinden. Es ist absolut notwendig, diese so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.

„Spock, es ist absolut nötig, Jim und Romanov auf die Enterprise zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich sie noch am Leben halten kann."

„In Bezug auf Fähnrich Romanov stimme ich Ihnen zu, Doktor. Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass wir dem Captain auf der Enterprise helfen können. Er ist mit dem Auronen eine Verbindung eingegangen. Diese wieder zu lösen, dürfte nicht einfach sein und ist vermutlich hier auf dem Planeten am ehesten im Rahmen des Möglichen."

„Verdammt, Spock, das kann doch nicht Ihr Ernst sein! Wir können doch nicht einfach durch die Gegend stolpern!"

„Wir stolpern nicht durch die Gegend, wir streben ein Ziel an. Das ist ein signifikanter Unterschied."

McCoy seufzte, zu müde, um weitere Diskussionen zu führen.

Knapp drei weitere Tage später erreichten sie die Stadt, die ihnen nach der Einsamkeit des Gebirges und des Waldes um so lauter und bunter erschien. Es waren verdammt harte Stunden gewesen, die sie ohne richtige Vorräte halb frierend und in ständiger Erschöpfung mit endlosen Wanderungen hinter sich gebracht hatten. Liber war auf den ersten Blick ziemlich enttäuschend, irgendwie unscheinbar. Aber offenbar interessierte sich hier niemand für sie, obwohl sie an ihrer Kleidung nichts hatten ändern können. Diese hatte sich als immer unbequemer erwiesen. Die einfachen Lederschuhe hielten die Kälte nicht ab, dafür war jeder Stein deutlich zu spüren. Hemd und Tunika, ebenfalls aus einem tierischen Material, scheuerten auf der Haut. Zumindest hatte Uhura sich den Universalübersetzer noch einmal vorgenommen und so hielt sich das Misstrauen der Askanier in Grenzen. Mit der auf der Enterprise replizierten Währung besorgten sie sich neue Vorräte und McCoy entdeckte sogar einiges Material, mit dem er Romanovs Bein und Jim verarzten konnte. Es schien, dass sie nach all dem Pech endlich einmal Glück haben sollten. Sie mieteten sich in einer kleinen Pension ein und waren auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer, als der Reporter zurück blieb. Er setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf, als er die Frau am Empfang ansprach.

„Verzeihen Sie, edle Hamin, meine Gefährten und ich waren viele Himmel unterwegs um die zu treffen, mit denen wir Handel eingehen wollen. Den erleuchteten Weg zum Tempel des Dritten ist unser Begehr, aber schwierig ist er zu finden. Edle Hamin, könnt Ihr uns den Pfad weisen?"

Die Frau guckte ihn einen Moment irritiert aber nicht misstrauisch an und antwortete:

„Merkwürdig ist Euer Rede Sinn, Fremder. Wahrlich von weit muss der Pfad Euch geführt haben. Nun wisset, dass der Tempel des Dritten für alle verschlossen ist."

„Edle Hamin, verwirren tun sich meine Sinne. Wurde uns denn nicht aufgetragen, uns dort einzufinden, wenn das Gestirn den Schran streift?"

„So sagtet das doch gleich, werter Herr. Der Schran wird zu Ehren des Dritten geopfert, sobald seine Wipfel erhellt werden. Ein großes Fest wird unsere Sinne erleuchten, wenn das Gestirn sich morgen verneigt. Doch Zugang zum Tempel ist nur den Verbundenen gestattet."

„Der Schran ist ein simpler Baum?" entfuhr es Riggs. Die Frau guckte ihn missbilligend an.

„Was für einen Ausdruck Ihr Euch befleißigt? Ganz gewiss seid Ihr nicht in der Obhut des Dritten zur Blüte gereift. Schran ist der Hüter des Lebens, Symbol für Weisheit und Güte der Herrscher."

Spock war inzwischen dazu getreten und klingte sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Warum, edle Hamin, wird der Schran geopfert?"

„Der Dritte hat es befohlen. Der Elfte ist nicht mehr und so hat unser Herr in seiner Weisheit beschlossen, ihn mit dem Schran zu ehren. Doch nun, werte Fremde, locken Pflichten mich hinfort. Gehabt Euch wohl!"

Die Frau drehte sich um, verbeugte sich und verschwand in einem angrenzenden Zimmer. Spock gestikulierte der Langegruppe ihm zu folgen. Er betrat den ersten der beiden der Räume, die ihnen zugewiesen worden waren. Ein kurzer Scan bewies, dass keine weiteren Gefahren lauerten. Die Menschen entspannten sich sichtlich.

„Mr. Riggs, ich weiß die von Ihnen gewonnenen Informationen zu schätzen, Ihr Vorsturz war jedoch äußerst riskant. Bitte sehen Sie zukünftig von allen eigenständigen Maßnahmen ab."

Riggs grinste schuldbewusst und Spock hob resigniert eine Augenbraue. Der Gesichtsausdruck hatte ihn an Kirk erinnert, wenn dieser sich einmal mehr in ein riskantes Manöver begeben hatte – und nicht daran dachte, beim nächsten Mal etwas anderes zu tun…

Sie bezogen zwei Räume im ersten Stock. McCoy teilte sich ein Zimmer mit seinen beiden Patienten und hielt beide sediert. Die Minuten krochen endlos dahin. Bei jedem Geräusch zuckte er der Arzt zusammen in der Befürchtung, ihre Verfolger wären ihnen doch noch auf die Schliche gekommen. Aber zur Überraschung aller blieben sie unbehelligt bis es an der Zeit war, den Tempel des Dritten aufzusuchen. Der Dritte war offensichtlich ein weiterer Aurone und vielleicht schafften sie es, diesen um Hilfe zu bitten. Mit etwas Glück würden noch weitere Energiewesen dort sein, hatte die Frau doch etwas von „Verbundenen" erzählt.

McCoy hoffte sehr darauf. Romanov machte es nicht mehr lange, trotz seiner Bemührungen hatte sich die Entzündung ausgebreitet und der junge Mann glühte vor Fieber. Auch Jim ging es nicht besser. Es gefiel ihm nicht, aber McCoy holte den Captain schließlich aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Er sah so müde aus, wie es ohne Autopsie nur möglich war.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte der Captain und deutete auf Romanov.

McCoy schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. Durch jahrelange Freundschaft musste nicht mehr gesagt werden, Kirk verstand auch so.

„Gehst du die anderen holen, Pille? Wir sollten uns absprechen, bevor wir losgehen."

Der Arzt nickte. Als er mit Spock, Uhura, Riggs und DeFries im Schlepptau die Tür wieder öffnete, fiel ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Vor ihm stand Romanov – auf BEIDEN Beinen und offensichtlich vollkommen gesund.

„Was…"

Spock musterte den Captain.

"Fähnrich Romanovs Rekonvaleszenz ist zwar äußerst begrüßenswert, allerdings sind die Konsequenzen Ihnen doch sicher bekannt, Captain?"

„Was für Konsequenzen", murmelte McCoy.

Spock kam nicht dazu, als Kirks veränderte Stimme darauf hinwies, dass der Aurone nun die Oberhand gewonnen hatte.

„Wir sind uns dessen bewusst, Commander. Die Kräfte ihres Gefährten gehen zu Ende, aber es war seine Entscheidung. Jedes Eingreifen meinerseits wird von den anderen meiner Art registriert. Daher wäre es unklug gewesen, diese Fähigkeiten vorher einzusetzen. Nun aber spielt es keine Rolle mehr."

Der Reporter fragte:

„Dann wissen die anderen also, dass Sie noch leben?"

„Sie wissen es, seit dem ihr Captain sich in den Bergen meiner Fähigkeiten bedient hat."

„Aber warum…"

„Weil sie mir nach dem Leben trachten. Unter den meinen ist ein Verräter. Heute werden wir ihn finden. Alle werden im Tempel des Dritten sein."

Die ganze Stadt hatte sich bei dem Tempelbau eingefunden und mindestens noch zweimal so viele Leute bevölkerten den Platz davor. Es war ein einziges Geschiebe und Gedränge. Obwohl der Anlass ein trauriger war, herrschte Volksfeststimmung mit fliegenden Händlern, Gauklern und Getier. Etwas unschlüssig kämpfte sich die Landegruppe durch das Gewühl, ohne zu wissen, worauf sie warteten.

Schließlich hallte ein großer Gong durch die Nachtluft, mehrere bekuttete Priester erschienen.

„Es ist Zeit, das Yala zu reichen und den Schran dem Elften zu opfern. Vereinigte, treten vor."

Die Menschenmenge teilte sich wie das rote Meer vor Moses und entrückt aussehende Askanier traten vor.

Riggs wandte sich an Kirk:

„Tragen die alle wirklich einen Auronen in sich?"

Kirk nicht stumm.

„Faszinierend", kommentierte Spock.

Nachdem der zehnte Askanier, eine ältere Frau, nach oben geschritten war, schloss sich der Kreis und der Priester hielt eine Karaffe in der Hand. Gerade, als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, donnerte Kirks Stimme, hundertfach verstärkt, über den Platz. Aber es war eindeutig wieder der Aurone, der sich Gehör verschaffte.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Brüder."

Die Menschen wichen so schnell zurück, als hätten sie sich an Kirk verbrannt. Würdevoll schritt er nach vorne, musterte die zehn anderen der Reihe nach.

„Ihr wisst, dass der Plan nicht erfolgreich war. Ihr wisst, dass einer unter Euch mich verraten hat. Aber niemand hat etwas unternommen. Seid Ihr Götter – oder seid Ihr Verräter?"

„Du kannst nicht der Elfte sein", trat der Zweite hervor. „Der Elfte wurde von Außenweltlern ermordet."

„Das hast du deinen Untertanen erzählt, nicht wahr? Hatten wir uns nicht Frieden geschworen? Die Askanier anzuleiten war unser Ziel. Was ist aus diesem Ziel geworden? Habgier und Machtbestreben. Es ist einer unter Euch, der meine Existenz vernichten wollte und dafür meine Weggefährten in Gefahr gebracht hat. Aber auch ihr anderen – ihr wusstest um die Geschehnisse. Finden wir den Weg zurück zu unseren Wurzeln."

Der Dritte trat vor. „Der Weg zu unseren Wurzeln? Die immer nur du bestimmt hast? Es ist wahr, ich wollte dich vernichten. Ich will es noch immer. Die anderen wollen sich nicht einmischen, aber auch sie haben dein Gehabe satt. Alle gleich? Das waren wir nie. Immer warst du der, der mehr war als wir anderen. Bist du gewillt, dich auf einen Kampf einzulassen? Auf einen Kampf zwischen uns beiden?"

Kirks Gestalt nickte. „Tragen wir es aus. Hier und jetzt, für immerdar."

Auf dem Platz war es totenstill geworden. Fast war es, als würden die Menschen kollektiv den Atem anhalten. Niemand sagte etwas. Was mochte das für die einfachen Askanier bedeuten, ihre Götter im Kampf miteinander verstrickt zu sehen? Andererseits waren sich auch die griechischen Götter auf der Erde nie konfliktfrei gewesen. Wie bei einem Duell stellten sich Kirk und die Frau, die den Dritten beherbergte, gegenüber. Alle anderen wichen zurück.

„Was passiert mit dem Verlierer?" warf Lieutnant DeFries ein.

Riggs, Uhura und McCoy waren ihm nahezu gleichzeitig einen Blick zu, der besagte, wie er nur eine so dämliche Frage hatte stellen können. Zumindest für Riggs war es offensichtlich, dass der Kampf zwar mit geistigen Energien ausgefochten werden würde, der jeweilige Körper aber diese kanalisieren musste. Und ohne einen Körper oder spezielle Umweltbedingungen konnte ein Aurone nicht existieren. Der Verlierer würde sterben und der Wirtskörper mit ziemlicher Sicherheit mit ihm… Dann begann es.

Beide Gestalten waren eingehüllt in ein Energiefeld, das die Nacht erhellte und die einfachen Askanier mehr und mehr zurückweichen ließ. Das hier war nicht ihr Kampf. Das war – unheimlich. Riggs Blick schweifte über die Menge und er besann sich einmal mehr auf seine Rolle als Reporter. Er schaltete sein Aufnahmegerät ein, wohl wissend, dass er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nichts davon würde verwenden können – immer gesetzt den Fall, dass Kirk den Kampf nicht verlor. Das aber erschien ihm sehr unwahrscheinlich. Es würde hier auch auf die Wirtskörper ankommen und Kirks Körper war nicht ideal für eine Vereinigung geeignet, wie die letzten Tage nur zu deutlich gezeigt hatte. Es sprach nichts dafür, dass der Elfte und mit ihm der Captain gewinnen konnte. Warum hatte sich der Elfte auf dieses ungleiche Duell überhaupt eingelassen?

Der eigentliche Kampf verlief für die Außenstehenden vollkommen unspektakulär. Das Energiefeld glomm hier und da auf, das war aber auch das einzige Zeichen, das sich überhaupt etwas abspielte. Beide Gestalten waren wie in einem Kokon eingefangen, bewegungslos und unerreichbar. Dann plötzlich war es zu Ende. Das Energiefeld verschwand, das Glimmen reduzierte die Helligkeit und nur ein paar armselige Fackeln erleuchteten den Platz. Kirk lag reglos auf dem Boden, der Dritte stand über ihm und es war klar, dass der Todesstoß kurz bevor stand. Das war genau der Zeitpunkt, in dem der Vulkanier einschritt.

McCoys Kinnlade sackte einmal mehr herab, als sich Spock vor Jim stellte und ihn mit seinem eigenen Körper abschirmte.

„Geh weg, Fremdling", donnerte die Stimme des Dritten aus der Frau heraus.

„Nein. Euer Konflikt geht uns nichts an, aber Ihr könnt nicht einfach ein Leben nehmen, dass euch nicht gehört!"

„Sein Leben gehörte uns, als er sich einmischte und den Elften aufnahm!"

„Er hatte keine Wahl. Seid Ihr nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass Ihr Eure Konflikte friedlich lösen könnt? Lasst den Elften gehen."

„Das ist nicht unsere Art?"

„Was ist Eure Art? Ist es logisch zu töten? Gehört das zu Eurer Fortschrittlichkeit?"

„Ihr seid wie Amöben. Trete beiseite. Oder verabschiede dich von deinem armseligen Leben."

„Nein!" Ein Mann war aus der Reihe der Verbundenen getreten. „Der Fremde hat Recht. Es ist nicht unsere Art. Wenn der Elfte gehen will, so sollten wir ihn und den Außenweltler verschonen."

Auch andere der Verbundenen nickten. Das Blatt begann sich zu wenden. Der Dritte schäumte, sah aber keine Möglichkeit, als sich dem Diktat zu beugen.

Spock hob Kirk vom Boden auf, trug ihn mit gemessenen Schritten vom Platz. Die Menge wich vor ihm zurück, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit. Aller Augen waren auf den Vulkanier geheftet. Nur Riggs hatte gelernt, dass die wirklich wichtigen Ereignisse immer im Hintergrund statt fanden. Aus einer Ahnung heraus suchte sein Blick den Priester, der ein Messer gezückt hatte, um es nach Spock und Kirk zu werfen…

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte Riggs los. Er rannte auch dann noch weiter, als er den Vulkanier längst erreicht hatte, was darin resultierte, dass er diesen einfach umrannte. Zu dritt taumelten sie. Riggs spürte das Messer an seinem Arm vorbeifliegen, ein scharfer Schmerz holte ihn sofort in das reale Geschehen zurück.

Die Hölle brach los, Schreie wurden laut, die Menge stob kopflos durcheinander, wobei nicht genug Platz war. Einige Askanier wurden einfach niedergetrampelt. Der Dritte beendete das Tohowabu. Alle waren paralysiert, nicht mal blinzeln war möglich.

„Die Entscheidung ist gefallen, Priester, und du hast sie zu respektieren. Ihr Fremde sollt dorthin gehen, woher Ihr gekommen seid. Mischt euch nie wieder in unsere Belange, oder der Ausgang soll für euch nicht so glimpflich sein. Kehrt zu eurem Reisegefährt zurück und nehmt den Elften mit. Nie mehr soll er sich hier blicken lassen!"

Urplötzlich wechselte die Szenerie – sie standen im Transporterraum der Enterprise.

Das Schiff umkreiste Askalon in einem ruhigen Orbit und war soweit funktionsfähig. Offensichtlich hatten die Auronen es blockiert, ebenso offensichtlich wollten sie sicher gehen, dass die Föderation sich tatsächlich aus ihrem System entfernte. Kaum war die Landegruppe an Bord, schwenkte das große Sternenschiff aus dem Orbit, ohne das die Crew etwas dazu getan hätte.

McCoy sorgte dafür, dass Kirk sofort in die Krankenstation gebracht und an das komplette Lebenserhaltungssystem angeschlossen wurde. Er lebte noch, aber sein Halt am Leben war so schwach, dass der Arzt kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen konnte. Dr. M'Benga untersuchte zeitgleich Riggs Arm und verband ihn professionell.

Paradoxerweise hatten sie alles, weswegen sie hier gekommen waren: einen Auronen, der sie begleitete. Nur nützte ihnen das nicht viel. Das Ding war in Jim gefangen und konnte nicht heraus, solange Kirk dem Tode näher war als dem Leben. Sie waren unterwegs zur nächsten Starbase, um sich dort mit vulkanischen Heilern zu beratschlagen, die noch am ehesten über geeignete Erfahrungen verfügten.

Spock verbrachte fast seine gesamte Freizeit in der Krankenstation an Kirks Seite, ohne, dass dieser die Gegenwart seines Freundes bemerkte oder sich sein Zustand besserte. Die Stimmung an Bord war gedrückt und mehr als alles andere bewies das dem Reporter, dass Kirk für seine Crew mehr war nur derjenige, der die Befehle gab. Riggs brütete über das Problem, bis ihn eine innere Unruhe mitten in der Bordnacht zur Krankenstation trieb. Er wusste nicht, was er McCoy sagen sollte – vermutlich verbrachte der Arzt seine Zeit am Schreibtisch, ein Auge geschlossen, das andere auf die Monitore gerichtet, die über Kirks Zustand Auskunft gaben. Bevor er seinen Entschluss noch einmal hinterfragen konnte, öffnete sich auch schon vor Riggs die Tür zur Krankenstation. Das Schiff wirkte auf ihn irgendwie nicht mehr so groß wie am Anfang. Offenbar waren die Leute nicht das einzige, an die er sich gewöhnte…

Riggs Befürchtung, irgendeine Rechtfertigung für sein Hiersein vorbringen zu müssen, erwies sich als unbegründet. In der Krankenstation herrschte helle Aufregung, mehrere Alarmsirenen durchschnitten die Stille, Krankenschwestern und Pfleger eilten eilig hin und her und sowohl McCoy als auch M'Benga standen neben Kirks Bett und werkelten an ihm herum. Daneben stand ein Vulkanier, der es schaffte, gleichzeitig nicht eine Miene zu verziehen und hochgradig besorgt auszusehen. McCoy holte gerade einen Defibrilator hervor. Als sich Kirks Körper leblos aufbäumte, wusste Riggs, warum er hier war. Ohne zu zögern ging er auf den Vulkanier zu.

„Sie müssen mir helfen."

Der Commander sah ihn so eisig an, als hätte er Surak höchstpersönlich beleidigt. Dennoch antworte eine tödlich ruhige Stimme:

„Bitte verlassen Sie die Krankenstation, Mr. Riggs. Morgen stehe ich Ihnen gerne in allen Belangen zur Verfügung."

Riggs wippte ungeduldig auf den Zehen, während McCoy Kirk noch einmal schockte.

„Es geht um den Captain."

Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was der Reporter als Frage interpretierte.

„Ich bin ein ESPER. Die ganze Zeit fühle ich etwas, ohne es benennen zu können – es ist die Gegenwart des Elften. Ich denke, dass ich mit Ihrer Hilfe Kirk von seiner Gegenwart befreien kann."

Im Hintergrund war ein langes, monotones Piepen zu hören, durchbrochen von einem Schluchzer, der von McCoy stammte. Der Arzt war gefasst, sah aber so entsetzt aus, dass es kaum Worte gab, um es zu beschreiben. Spock starrte abwechselnd zwischen Kirks Leiche, McCoy und dem Reporter hin und her. Es war klar, dass sie nichts zu verlieren, aber alles zu gewinnen hatten.

„Was schlagen Sie vor?" fragte der Vulkanier heiser.

„Versuchen Sie, eine Mentalverschmelzung mit dem Captain herzustellen."

„Das habe ich bereits versucht, Mr. Riggs."

Aus Spocks Ton wurde ersichtlich, dass er es geradezu als Beleidigung empfand ihm zu unterstellen, er hätte sich dieser nahe liegenden logischen Vorgehensweise nicht als erstes bedient.

Riggs nickte ungeduldig.

„Ja, das ist mir klar. Aber Sie sollen eine Verbindung zwischen MIR und ihm herstellen. Ich spüre die Präsenz des Elften. Er – ruft mich."

Spock zögerte noch einen Moment, dann nickte er. Reichlich unsanft stieß er McCoy beiseite, der protestierte:

„He, was soll das werden, verdammt! Lassen Sie Jim wenigstens in Ruhe sterben, sie kaltblütiger, vulkanischer…"

„Lassen Sie mich durch, Doktor und mischen Sie sich nicht in Dinge, die Sie nicht verstehen!"

McCoy holte Luft wie ein Karpfen auf dm Trockenen, trat aber tatsächlich in den Hintergrund und verzichtete auf weitere Kommentare.

Der Vulkanier streckte eine Hand nach den Verschmelzungspunkten in Kirks Gesicht aus, mit der anderen tat er das gleiche bei Riggs. Die letzte Welle des Zögerns wurde in dem Reporter beiseite gewischt, als er die uralten Worte des vulkanischen Rituals hörte:

„Mein Geist zu deinem …"

Und dann spürte er die Präsenz, die Präsenz des Elften. Irgendwo weit weg waren die Echos von Kirk und Spock zu finden, kaum wahrnehmbar und überstrahlt von dem Leuchten des Auronen.

„Sind sie bereit?" hallte eine Stimme durch den geistigen Kosmos. Riggs bejahte und spürte eine unglaubliche Wärme, als er sich vereinte. Er war nicht mehr allein.

Die Verschmelzung brach ab, Riggs taumelte nach hinten und fiel unsanft zu Boden. Spock stützte sich mühsam auf Kirks Bettkante ab, als der Monitor darüber den ersten gequälten Herzschlag anzeigte. McCoy sprang auf wie ein Schachtelkasper aus seiner Box. Diesmal war er es, der Spock beiseite schob.

Nachdem sich Riggs erstmal an die fremde Präsenz in seinem Kopf gewöhnt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er es gar nicht mal so unangenehm empfand. Der Elfte war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner, der schon länger versucht hatte, mit Riggs Kontakt aufzunehmen. Aber Kirk war bereits zu schwach dazu gewesen und der Wechsel in einen anderen Körper hätte den Tod des Captains bedeutet. Anscheinend hatte der Aurone nun in dem Reporter, in dessen Adern kein rein menschliches Blut floss, einen geeigneteren Wirt entdeckt, so dass er davon absah, sich gleich von ihm zu trennen. McCoy bestand dennoch auf häufigen Untersuchungen und murmelte, wie bei jeder dieser Gelegenheiten, mürrisch vor sich hin.

„Ist einfach nicht richtig… Dieses im Kopf Herumgefuhrwerke… Einfach nicht normal… verdammt…"

Riggs seufzte.

„Doktor, diese Mission diente doch genau dem Zweck, einen Auronen zu finden, der uns helfen würde, oder? Was beschweren Sie sich dann – dass es Ihnen gelungen ist?"

„Es ist ja wohl kaum so, dass es uns gelungen ist", grummelte McCoy. „Außerdem ist das einfach nicht gut für die Gesundheit. Obwohl sie das weit besser vertragen als Jim, muss ich sagen."

„Wie sie bereits festgestellt haben, ist meine Physiologie dem eines Askaniers näher als die des Captains es war. Außerdem habe ich noch nicht auf die speziellen Kräfte zurückgegriffen."

„Seien Sie froh. Das wird ja noch was werden…"

„Nun, mir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben, wenn ich den Opfern helfen will."

Plötzlich grinste McCoy.

„Das hat den hohen Tieren gar nicht gefallen, dass sie der Träger sind."

Riggs lächelte nun ebenfalls.

„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Deshalb macht es mir ja so großen Spaß. Der Elfte hat angeboten, sich in einem Raum, der die benötigten Umweltbedingungen aufweist, zurückzuziehen, aber ich werde wohl kaum darauf verzichten, wenn sich mir eine solche Gelegenheit bietet. Eine exklusivere Geschichte kann es ja gar nicht geben, nicht wahr?"

McCoy seufzte theatralisch.

„Sie denken wohl immer nur an ihre Arbeit, wie? Sie sind fast so schlimm wie Jim, wenn es um seine Arbeit geht."

Seltsamerweise hatte der Reporter nichts dagegen, mit dem Captain verglichen zu werden. Aus dem Mund des Arztes war es ein Kompliment. Riggs wurde wieder ernst.

„Wie geht es ihm? Ich war nun bei zwei Missionen dabei und jedes Mal war er quasi Ihr Dauergast. Sie haben es wohl nicht einfach, wie?"

McCoy lächelte schwach.

„Das können Sie laut sagen. Ich habe ja schon immer gewusst, dass trouble sein zweiter Vorname ist. Aber er hat es mal wieder geschafft. Mit ihrer Hilfe. Es war knapp und ich halte ihn sediert, damit er mir nicht wieder vom Bett hopst, sobald er die Augen aufmacht. Aber noch zwei Wochen und er ist wieder wie neu."

Beide schwiegen im kurzen Einverständnis, dann setzte der Arzt hinzu:

„Ich habe mich bei Ihnen noch gar nicht richtig bedankt."

Der Reporter zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Jetzt machen Sie bloß nicht einen auf Spock. Sie haben Jim das Leben gerettet und sind dabei, das gleiche für unendlich viele Personen zu tun."

Riggs wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, da drehte sich der Arzt schon um und ließ ihn allein.

Der wahnwitzige Plan, die Leikton-Krise zu bekämpfen, erwies sich im Nachhinein noch effektiver als gedacht. Mit Hilfe des Elften konnte Riggs die Kranken nicht nur in Stasis versetzten sondern auch heilen. Nebenbei half er den Ärzten, ein Serum zu entwickeln. Innerhalb von nur einer Woche war die Krise überstanden und Riggs so erschöpft wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Sein Respekt für Kirk war gewachsen, wusste er doch, dass es den Captain wesentlich mehr Kraft gekostet hatte, die Fähigkeiten des Auronen einzusetzen. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Wege des Reporters und die des Elften sich trennten und er erfüllte Riggs mit ein bisschen Wehmut, als er daran dachte. Auch das weitere Schicksal des Energiewesens war unklar. Die Föderation hatte angeboten, ihm Asyl zu gewähren, wobei sich seine Existenz auf einen kleinen Raum beschränken würde, mit peinlich genau eingehaltenen Umweltbedingungen. Es war mehr ein Exil als ein Asyl, aber es gab nichts, was sie dagegen hätten tun können.

Spock, McCoy und der frisch aus der Krankenstation entlassene Kirk waren zugegen, als sich Riggs darauf vorbereitete, die Teilung vorzunehmen. Doch Uhuras Stimme unterbrach sie über den Kom-Kanal.

„Brücke an Captain Kirk Es ist dringend!"

„Hier Kirk. Was ist los?"

„Sir, wir empfangen eine Nachricht von Askalon."

Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Kirk gestikulierte Riggs, noch zu warten.

„Lassen Sie hören."

„Die Nachricht stammt von den Auronen, Sir. Von dem Vierten, den Siebenten und dem Zehnten. Sie lautet: Erbitten Rückkehr des Elften."

„Ist das alles?"

„Ja, das ist alles."

Riggs lächelte breit. „Also doch?"

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Der Elfte hat auf eine solche Reaktion gehofft. Gehofft, dass die anderen ihren Fehler erkennen. Nur als Gemeinschaft sind sie stark und handlungsfähig."

„Tja", kommentierte McCoy und warf Kirk einen bedeutungschwangeren Blick zu, „ da sind sie nicht die einzigen."

Die ursprüngliche Landegruppe mit der Ausnahme von DeFries und Romanov begab sich noch einmal auf den Planeten. Elf Personen warteten auf sie, und es war offensichtlich, dass sie die zehn übrigen Auronen beherbergten. Kirk fiel auf, dass es sich um andere Wirte handelte. Der elfte Askanier trat auf sie zu. Es waren keine Worte nötig, als der Elfte von Riggs in seinen neuen Wirt überwechselte. Er wandte sich an die Landegruppe.

„Der Kontakt mit Ihnen war für uns – äußerst interessant. Wir haben viel zu klären und ich möchte Sie bitten, uns in der Zwischenzeit nicht mehr zu kontaktieren. Wenn wir oder unser Volk dazu bereit sind, werden wir uns melden. In der Zwischenzeit aber…"

Der Mann deutete mit einer Hand nach links – Lieutnant Svenson trat aus dem Tempel hervor – zwar mit lädierter Uniform, darüber hinaus aber bei bester Gesundheit.

McCoy stürzte auf sie zu, aber die brünette hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Mir fehlt nichts, Doktor."

„Aber wie…?"

„Ich gebe noch einen genauen Bericht ab. In Kurzform haben mich die Auronen gerettet und zusammengeflickt, nachdem die Höhle einstürzte."

Kirk wandte sich an die Auronen.

„Ich danke Ihnen. Für alles, was Sie für uns getan haben. Wir werden Ihren Wunsch respektieren." Er nickte zum Abschied.

Spock erhob die Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß.

„Glück und ein langes Leben."

Riggs packte seinen Koffer, schaute sich ein letztes Mal wehmütig in ‚seiner' Kabine um. Er würde es vermissen irgendwie. So wie er auch den Elften vermisste. Zwar hatte er nicht alle Gedanken mit dem Energiewesen geteilt, aber er war dennoch fest überzeugt, dass der Elfte nahezu alles von Anfang an geplant hatte.

Nun war es an der Zeit, in sein altes Leben zurück zukehren. Riggs schloss seinen Koffer, als es an der Tür summte. Chekov stand davor, lächelte fast genauso unsicher wie beim ersten Mal während der Anzar-Mission, als er in eskortiert hatte. Stumm ließ sich der Reporter durch die Gänge geleiten, obwohl er den Weg auch allein gefunden hätte. Der Tür zum Transporterraum öffnete sich und Chekov verschwand hastig. Kirk, Spock und McCoy warteten auf ihn, der Schotte –diesmal in einer normalen Dienstuniform – stand hinter dem Kontrollpult.

Kirk trat vor.

„Zu Anfang war vermutlich niemand von uns begeistert über Ihre Anwesenheit, aber ich denke, ich spreche im Namen der ganzen Crew, wenn ich sage, dass Sie uns mehr geholfen haben, als ich ausdrücken kann. Auch persönlich möchte ich mich bei Ihnen bedanken."

„Yeah, wir werden sie glatt vermissen." McCoy grinste breit.

„In der Tat war Ihre Präsenz eine faszinierende Erfahrung, Mr. Riggs."

„Die _faszinierende_ Erfahrung war ganz auf meiner Seite, Mr. Spock. Captain, Sie wissen, dass ich mit einigen Vorurteilen an Bord kam. Die Zeit auf der Enterprise war sehr lehrreich für mich. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich als Freund betrachten könnten."

Kirk lächelte herzlich.

„Gerne. Meine Freunde nennen mich Jim."

„Martin."

„Bereit zum Beamen, Mr. Scott?"

„Aye, Captain."

Als Kirk in seiner Kabine auf neue Nachrichten wartete, fuhr sein Blick kurz über die Titelseite der _Federation Times_.

_Leikton – Krise gelöst_

_Starfleet und Federation Times entdecken Heilung für Betroffene_

_Über eine Milliarde Patienten können aufatmen, nachdem für die Leikton-Seuche nun ein Heilmittel bereit steht. Die Krise, die sich nicht nur auf Andorianer und Vulkanier ausbreitete, gefährdete die ganze Föderation. Starfleet entsendete das Flagschiff, die U.S.S. Enterprise, um die Lage in den Griff zu bekommen. Was als abenteuerliches Vorhaben begann, konnte schließlich zu einem guten Abschluss geführt werden. Lesen Sie den ganzen Bericht auf Seite 3._

ENDE

Story by Zelda Scott, Juli 2006  
Star Trek ist ein eingetragenes Warenzeichen der Paramount Picture Corporation, eine Verletzung dieses Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

http/www.sttos.de Zelda.Scottweb.de


End file.
